


Random Fallout Scenarios and Drabbles

by thesecondcircleofkel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Companion Reacts, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Oneshot Compilation, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Various Ratings, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondcircleofkel/pseuds/thesecondcircleofkel
Summary: A collection of random Fallout scenarios and drabbles that I write when I should be sleeping or doing something productive. Ratings will vary, but I'll put warnings for anything that's nsfw. There will be various characters, male and female.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor, Cait/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Curie/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout), John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Old Longfellow/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Porter Gage/Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor, Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Sole Survivor/X6-88
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Deacon: And Still The Steeples Hum

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr at https://thevaultturtle.tumblr.com/! That's where I take requests!
> 
> Pairing: Deacon x f!Sole Survivor
> 
> Summary: The Old North Church steeple gets put to good. (Bonus: Deacon low-key gets jealous).  
> If you like what I do, please support me on Ko-Fi!
> 
> Rating: NSFW
> 
> NSFW Warnings: Oral sex, Vaginal sex, Semi-Public sex

Deacon liked the steeple of the Old North Church.

Sure, it was a bit ratty and worn, but even after nuclear devastation swept over Boston, it was still as sturdy as it had ever been, and it was a hell of a lookout point over the rest of the city. He could easily spot anyone that was attempting to make their way towards the church, and if the need arose, he could just as easily take them out before they even had a chance to spot him thanks to the rifle that had taken up a permanent residence in the steeple alongside the chair that he had dragged up there.

Whenever he had some extra time on his hands, this was the spot that always drew him in, and he would keep watch for as long as he could from that sacred post. Of course, with all of the MILAs that he and Whisper had placed around the city, it wasn't really necessary to keep watch anymore, so nowadays he mainly just went up there for the scenic view and the quiet that went with it. He was really the only member of the Railroad that utilized this spot, whether that was for surveillance or for some peace and quiet, so he wasn't used to having company in the cramped space, but much like she had done with everything else in the Commonwealth since she’d wandered into it however long ago, Whisper had decided to change that, and she brought that change about in the most spectacular way, as well.

He almost felt like spectacular wasn’t a strong enough word for it. The way her lips sealed so tightly around him, followed by hollowed cheeks that created enough pressure to make his head spin, plus that drunken look that she had in her eyes as she slowly, rhythmically bobbed her head along his cock- he didn't know what he’d done to deserve something so damn amazing. Maybe he had more good karma racked up than he’d thought.

Whatever the case was, he wouldn't argue with it, not that he could’ve even if he'd wanted to, not with the way that Whisper’s tongue laved over the head of his cock before she swallowed the entirety of his length again. The shiver that that action elicited out of him was also accompanied by low groan, one that had him throwing his head back, and he prayed that the back of his chair would hold against the extra weight that he was pushing on it, because if it didn’t, that would be a hell of a boner-killer, and it might just kill him, too.

Well, that wasn’t exactly a pleasant thought, and he was almost tempted to apologize to Whisper for thinking of something so negative while she was working so hard to make him feel good. Almost.

As it was, he instead turned his eyes to the sky, hoping to find some distraction from the beautiful woman on her knees in front of him so he wouldn't embarrass himself and bust his load too early. It had been a while for him, really, so it would have been understandable, but he didn't want to have to explain that to Whisper. He hadn't lost that much of his pride yet. He ended up finding the perfect distraction, though, and it came in the form of that giant steel phallus in the sky.

No amount of fluttering along his cock, no matter how good it was (and Christ it was good, he'd have to complement her that trick later), could distract him from the anger that rose in him when he thought of the little shit that was standing at the forefront of the giant metal monstrosity. 'Elder' Maxson needed to learn to keep his eyes to himself, in Deacon’s most humble of opinions, at least. That brat looked at Whisper like she was a piece of meat prime for the taking every time she stepped foot on that ship, and Deacon was about ready to dropkick the Elder off of his own ship if he didn't ease up on the eye-fucking.

With all of his might and willpower, Deacon hoped and prayed that the little bastard could see this from his little observation deck. That would be the ultimate justice, in his opinion, for Maxson to have to watch as the woman that he lusted so strongly after proved herself to be a glutton for another man's cock, a man that he could find no information on no matter how hard he and his little army tried to look for it. The thought of it made Deacon grin, although that grin grew tight as Whisper swallowed and contracted her throat around him, and with that proverbial middle finger to the person that was number one on his shit list (okay, maybe not number one, but he was sure as hell in the top five), Deacon made a change in tactics because now he was dying to prove to Whisper that he was the only one she needed, that no young megalomaniac could make her feel like he could.

With a hand cupping her jaw and a gentle nudge, Deacon pulled Whisper off of him, her confused expression giving him no pause as he leaned down to kiss her. Sure, he could faintly taste himself on her lips, but he hardly even cared to notice that, not when he was so focused on his metaphorical pissing match with the Elder that was probably none the wiser as to what was happening (but he could dream, right?). He made an absolute spectacle of his liplock with Whisper; it was messy and overeager, but there was no mistaking what they were doing no matter what angle you looked at it from, and Whisper seemed to love it, if the muffled keen against his lips was anything to go by.

That would be the end of the exhibition, though, because Deacon had plans for his Whisper, plans that involved a bit of nudity, and Deacon would be damned if he ever took a chance on letting anyone, especially not that asshole, see Whisper in all of her glory. In a feat of strength that only slightly reminded him of how old he actually was (thank you back for only popping and not fully giving out on him, because that would've sucked), Deacon swooped down and picked Whisper up, their lips only losing contact for a brief moment before the Vaultie hungrily pulled Deacon in for more.

As much as he loved those soft, pliant lips of hers, Whisper was being a little too distracting. He really needed to focus on keeping her steady while he made his way down the stairs, but she was making that even more difficult than it already was (since his pants were damn near to his knees and fuck if he thought to pull them up before starting this little endeavor), kissing him like it was the last thing she'd ever do, and if he fucked up and dropped her, it might just be. He made it down the first flight of steps safely, but then Whisper’s tongue was suddenly in his mouth and he deemed their current location to be 'good enough'.

He pinned her against the wall, careful not to get too close to the next set of descending steps, and immediately groaning as Whisper reached between them to wrap her hand around his still throbbing cock. She only got about two pumps in before Deacon pulled away from her, dropping to his knee, his mouth already watering. Her Vault suit was iconic with in tightly it clung to her body, never losing its textile strength no matter how often she wore it, but thankfully she had decided to forgo the suit when she made her way back to the Railroad base, because trying to get that off of her would have been such a hassle in his heated, delirious state.

Thankfully, since she wasn’t in the suit, all he had to do was unfasten the jeans that she had opted for instead, and he barely even got them half way down her thighs before he yanked her panties to the side and his thumbs spread her glistening sex to make way for his eager tongue. It probably wasn't the easiest way to eat her out, but he could make it work. He could and would do anything just to get another taste of her, of that heady essence that made his knees weak and his mouth water every time he remembered it, that somehow got better and better every time it was reunited with his tongue.

Her folds were covered in that sweet nectar, and he frantically lapped at every drop of it, grinding his tongue against her clit frequently in the process until his Whisper's legs started to tremble in a way that made his ego soar. He would have stayed down there, his face buried against her core, for hours if he had the chance, but his own aching need wouldn't allow it. His body burned for her, and when he couldn't handle that overbearing heat any longer, he pulled away from her, leaving her panting and the cusp of bliss.

He didn't have the patience to take her pants off completely from where they still clung to the middle of her thighs, so instead, when he picked her up this time, he placed both of her legs over his shoulders, her calves on each side of his neck as he pressed her against the wall again (he was forever grateful for how flexible she was, in so many different ways). Whisper kissed him as soon as her mouth was at level with his again, moaning at the taste of herself that still lingered on his tongue, and when she reached between them this time, it was to guide the head of his swollen cock to her waiting entrance.

Deacon had to bury his face against Whisper’s neck as he pushed into her, otherwise the whole Railroad would have heard the groan that he let out as her hot, velvet walks enveloped him. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, and the way that she begged for him to move was a memory that he would treasure for eternity. It was also a demand that he would gladly follow. He choked on a groan as he slowly pulled out of her, barely able to pull half of his cock out before he slammed back into her fully, already so desperate to have her wrapped around him again.

His thrusts were short and his pace was quick, his desperate desire for her taking full hold of his body, but that seemed to be more than enough for Whisper. She held onto him so tightly, one hand on his shoulder where her nails dug in and the other cradled against the back of his head, where it pulled him closer as his lips teased the sensitive skin of her neck. He needed to keep his mouth occupied somehow, or else the whole Commonwealth would hear him. Whisper's neck was more than sufficient for that purpose, and he hoped that the marks he left there would last for days, just in the hope that a certain someone would see them and know that she was off limits.

A fire was building within Deacon, lines of heat trickling up and down his spine, the inferno that was its base centered at the core of his body, and it's blaze grew hotter and hotter with his every thrust into Whisper's wanting body. Her forehead gleamed with a sheen of perspiration, her head thrown back against the wall and her lips parted as a constant flow of broken moans and keens fell past them, his name intermingled among them. He felt her hold on him growing tighter and tighter, the gasps of his name coming out more and more breathless until she finally broke, crying out one last time as her back arched and she pushed herself even closer to him.

The heat of her body burned against his chest as her walls clenched down on him, those molten convulsions rippling around his cock and making every fiber of his body tighten with an anticipation that soon burst into waves of pure ecstasy. By some miracle, he managed to hold her even closer, practically melding them into one entity, as his hips stuttered, thrown off rhythm by the euphoric bliss that had overtaken him before they finally came to stop. The only sounds in the steeple were his and Whisper's breathless pants, humming into the night air, the warmth of Whisper's breath blowing across the back of his head in a way that was oddly soothing.

His satiated limbs began to shake from exertion, so before he embarrassed himself and completely ruined the moment, Deacon eased Whisper's legs off of his shoulders, and she let her feet fall to the ground with a light think as she kept both of her arms around his neck. He leaned into her, his forehead pressed against hers, and as Whisper's lips lightly skimmed against his, Deacon was content.

Contentment was something that he had been denied for a long time, and rightfully so, in his opinion, but ever since Whisper had wandered into his life, it was something that he was starting to find on a pretty consistent basis. He didn't deserve it, and he was tempted to fight against it, to run away from anything and anyone that could have made him so happy, but then he saw how happy Whisper was whenever she was around him, and even though that baffled him to no end, he couldn't bear to take that happiness away from her, no matter misguided it was.

If he was being completely honest with himself (and fat chance of that), then he'd probably see that he was just a bit misguided himself, and incredibly selfish, too, because when Whisper looked at him with those hooded eyes of hers, full of satisfaction and something that definitely was NOT love (it wasn’t, really, and he was totally not in denial because it undeniably wasn’t love…nope, definitely not, and no one could tell him otherwise, not even Whisper herself), he didn't feel like a total fuckup anymore, and that had to have been the biggest lie of all.

Whisper didn't lie to get, though, so…he'd worry about that later. He had more important things to do, because when his eyes finally averted their gaze down again, he realized that Whisper was damn near fully-clothed still, and that just wouldn't do, because he's pretty sure that the plans he thought of earlier involved a whole lot more nudity, at least on her part. He a going to have to remedy that. Desdemona and the others could wait for him just a little bit longer, because this steeple was going to keep humming for just a little bit longer.


	2. Fallout Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 4 Human and Synth Companions + Maxson 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Based on Chapman's Five Love Languages, which can technically be romantic or platonic, but we'll be using them in a romantic sense here! Let me know if you want anyone added to the list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr at https://thevaultturtle.tumblr.com/! I take requests there!

  * Cait 
    * The main thing with Cait is that any partner, or hell, even just an acquaintance, will have to prove themselves to her, whether they're romantically involved with her or not. If there is romance involved, though, it will be a lot harder to do this, because she doesn't exactly trust others in general, and she sure as hell isn't too keen to trust someone with her heart. It's going to take a lot of time and effort to earn her trust and a place in her heart, and her main love languages are quality time and acts of service. When someone is trying to prove themselves to Cait, they've got to stay with her as much as they can; they can't just up and leave her for any random reason, or else she might feel they've abandoned her. If they do need to leave her for a bit, they'll have to give her a good reason for doing so, and she'll still have some doubts in them until they actually come back to her like they said they would. The more time spent with her, the better, and while this won't exactly be 'quality time’ at first, it will lead to it, because she will start to open up to them, especially if they include some acts of services for her during this initial time period. The services don't have to be anything too elaborate, so long as they prove that she can trust her partner in some way or another. 
  * Curie 
    * Curie just loves love. Loving someone, being loved by somebody- all of it is just so mesmerizing for her. Having the capacity to love is new to her, and she wants to explore it to its full extent. She will gladly express and receive love however she can, and no matter which love language that happens through, she will be utterly enthralled by it. The simplest tough, like holding hands, hugging, or even just brushing her hand against her partner as she passes them will leave her giddy for hours, and each word of endearment, whether written or spoken, will be memorized and cherished for eternity. Each act of service will be fawned over and reciprocated in tenfold, each gift will be treated and preserved for as long as possible, and she will forever be grateful for each minute that her partner spends with her. Since love is so new to her, she doesn't fully understand it, but all that does is ignite her curiosity and obsession with it even further. Needless to say, her relationship with her partner will never be short on expressions of love, of all kinds. 
  * Danse 
    * Acts of service and touch are his two primary love languages. Danse certainly doesn't mind being shown love in other ways, but the time, thought, and effort that acts of service require are what he really needs to see to believe that someone’s feelings for him are real, and that’s also the sentiment that he uses when showing love for someone else. He'll appreciate anything that his partner does for him, no matter how big or small the act may be, and he gives back as good as he gets. The touch aspect won't really come into play until later, because he has to be really comfortable with someone before he's willing to open up to them about this side of himself. The type of touch that he uses to convey his feeling is by no means causal, nor is it inherently sexual; it's intimate and vulnerable, which are two things that people wouldn't normally associate with Danse, and he certainly wouldn't associate them with himself, either, which is why he's a bit embarrassed by this aspect of his character. Still, the thought of being able hold onto his partner for as long as he wants to, the apocalyptic world around them merely an afterthought while they were together, is something that Danse truly cherishes, even if it also flusters him to no end. 
  * Deacon 
    * Deacon is a bit more complicated to read when it comes to his love language, but quality time would probably be his primary love language, with touch and words of affirmation secondary to that. Words of affirmation only work one way with him, and that's when receiving love. He's not exactly in denial when it comes to the fact that he's a liar, so even if he doesn't mind having love expressed to him that way, he's too self-aware and respectful of his partner to try to express his love to them in that manner. Touch is also a bit iffy with him, because he has some very mixed feelings about it. He does not like to be touched on a regular basis; it's too intimate and it's too real for his taste, so his love for someone would have to be extremely strong for him to get to the point of letting them touch him in any sort of intimate or loving manner, but once he gets to that point, he'll go all in with it. His main way of expressing love, though, is through quality time. Deacon, on a regular, daily basis, is a runner. At the first sign of danger, or if he even gets a hint that something will make him uncomfortable, he's gone, Stealth Boy on, out of sight and mind. The fact that he ignores that urge to run for his partner really speaks volumes for how strongly he feels about them, especially once he realizes that he's starting to get romantic feelings for them, because nothing scares Deacon more in this world than love. 
  * Hancock 
    * Little did we all know, there's actually a sixth love language: chems. Just plain old chems, all day, every day, and that's the only kind of love that Hancock subscribes to. Obviously, this is just a joke, although the act of giving someone chems could count as gift giving (although that is a very nefarious gift), and while Hancock certainly wouldn't mind that one bit, he generally prefers to show and receive love through words of affirmation and quality time. Hancock just plainly likes to be around the people that he cares about, whether that’s romantically or platonically. It helps to set the atmosphere for him; if he's around people that he trusts and he's comfortable with, and he can cut loose with them to his heart’s content, then he knows that he's bound to have a good time, no matter what happens, and if he's around someone that he's in love with, well, that feeling and that atmosphere gets a whole lot better. When it comes to words of affirmation, Hancock only surrounds himself with people that he can trust and take their word for what it is, or he can at least read them well enough to know when they're bullshitting him. The same goes for his romantic partner, so when they say that they love him, he knows that they mean it, even if they don't say it directly. 
  * MacCready 
    * It would be a disservice to the surprising sweetness of RJ MacCready if gift giving wasn't mentioned here, and obviously his gifts hold great value in one way or another. Needless to say, if he's willing to give someone the carved wooden soldier that was made and given to him by someone who meant the world to him, the mother of his son no less, then there’s no don't that they mean a hell of a lot to him. Based on this, he obviously knows that even the smallest of objects can have the greatest of values, so he's perfectly fine with being shown love this way, as well. If the gift means a lot to his partner, then it'll mean even more to him. He also expresses and wants to be shown love through acts of service, which is actually a pretty common thing among people in the Wasteland. In this apocalyptic hellscape, just backing somebody up can go such a long way, and if you actively try to make someone's life easier (which is almost impossible with all of the horrors in the world) and you’re willing to risk your life for them, then that really speaks volumes to how much you care for them, and MacCready, like most Wastelanders, is perfectly aware of that fact. 
  * Nick Valentine 
    * Look, Nick is an old-fashioned kind of guy, so he doesn't exactly try to limit how he expresses his love, and in fact, he makes an active effort not to. His partner will experience all five of the love languages while they're with this classy detective through words of affirmation that are just as classy and endearing as he is, through acts of service that could touch even the coldest of souls because of how thoughtful and helpful they are, through gifts that may be small but are still bound to bring a smile to their face, and through all of the time that he spends with them, his focus completely on them, when not even his work can drag his attention away from them. The only one that he's a little iffy on is touch, which isn't because he has some sort of aversion to touch or anything like that, but it's more or less because of his body. He’s in a very peculiar situation: he’s a synth with the memories of man, with a fully robotic body, who knows he's a synth, and is self-aware enough to know that those memories aren't and were never really his. It's a setup that makes something as simple as touch a bit more complicated. For one, he doubts that it's comfortable for his partner whenever he touches them, but even beyond that, reaching out to touch someone, expecting to feel the warmth of their skin beneath your fingertips, knowing what it's supposed to feel like but not experiencing that because all you've got is a cold, numb robotic hand…Nick accepted what he was a long time ago, but one of the few things that makes him regret that is not being able to experience touch like the original Nick did. 
  * Old Longfellow 
    * With Old Longfellow, you won't be able to get by with cheap words or fancy gifts (although he wouldn't mind being given a good drink on occasion). He's okay with touch, but when it boils down to it, this old man likes to show and receive love through quality time and acts of service. Words are meaningless unless you back them up with actions, so anyone trying to win Old Longfellow’s heart better be ready to work day in, day out to prove to him that their feelings are genuine. This is a give and take situation, though, because Old Longfellow isn't going to just sit back and watch while someone busts their ass for him. If the feelings are mutual or there’s at least potential for them to be, then every act of service that they do will be reciprocated in kind. He's certainly more prone to larger acts of service, ones that have more stake attached to them, like looking out for his partner during combat, getting them out of harm’s way, and even going into a dangerous situation in their stead, but he'll also throw in a few small things here and there, like taking a longer watch so they can sleep a bit longer, going through the nastier bits of scavenging so they don’t have to, and so on. The quality time comes in because he's of the mind that if you can't stand to be around each other for an extended period of time, then what's the point? 
  * Piper 
    * Anyone trying to show Piper some love might find themselves in a bit of a predicament, because her primary love language is words of affirmation, and seeing as she's a bit of a wordsmith herself as well as a secret romantic at heart, it can be a bit hard to impress her with this. Now, don't take this the wrong way, because she will truly appreciate and cherish every caring word that her partner sends her way and she knows that they truly mean them, but she does dream of grand love confessions, of the most poetic and epic variety. If her partner isn't able to give her something like that, it's fine, but she'll still keep dreaming about it. Beyond that, though, she also likes to spend a lot of quality time with her partner, and she could honestly listen to them talk all day if she had the chance to, no matter what subject their words turned to. It doesn't just have to be the two of them, either. She'd love to spend time with both her partner and with Nat, as a family. 
  * Porter Gage 
    * Gage is a bit…unconventional when it comes to love, as one would probably expect. His main love language is acts of service, which sounds fine enough on the surface, but the acts that he dishes out and wants in return aren't exactly 'small’ or ' innocent', and they aren’t always gentle in nature, either. It's more about what they can do for him and what he can do for them in turn, mainly in the terms of building each other up to survive. Since the Wasteland is such a difficult place to survive in, that love can be a bit tough at times, and given Gage’s distrust towards most people, it could also end up costing somebody else their life. Gage would literally kill for his partner, and he expects the same in return. He also knows that money goes a long way when it comes to survival, so his acts of service also include helping to build each other to success, in the way of getting as many caps as possible, and as much power as possible. It’s relatively sweet overall, just in a bit of a twisted way. He is also quite fond of material possessions, particularly the expensive kind, so his secondary love language is gift giving. His gifts will be practical to some extent, but the expense is slightly more important to him. 
  * Preston Garvey 
    * Oh, sweet Preston is just so open to love in any way, shape, or form, but he does have a preference for touch and quality time. He knows that in the Wasteland, you have to hold on to the ones that you love, that every moment with them is precious because tomorrow is never a guarantee, so he wants to be with his partner as much as possible, spending time with them, talking about everything and nothing, holding them, feeling them against him so he knows that they're really there, feeling their warmth so he knows that they're still alive and safe in his arms. It’s a sentiment that only grew stronger after the massacre at Quincy, and he lives with the constant fear that something like that will happen again, that he won’t be strong enough to stop it and that his partner will suffer for that weakness. It’s a fear that makes him hold onto his partner even tighter, and his heart breaks each time that he has to let them go, but it also drives him to get stronger, to be better so that a massacre of that caliber never torments the Commonwealth again while it’s under his watch, and so his partner can live as safely as possible.
  * X6-88 
    * Well, this is a bit of tough one. Is X6-88 capable of love? It’s certainly not a synth thing given some of the previous entries on this list, but it is a him thing. X6 doesn’t exactly present himself as being a caring individual, but he does show some human qualities, like being afraid of heights, and he does seem to at least greatly respect the Sole Survivor if they max out his affinity, so we’ll just give him the benefit of the doubt. As for how he would express that love, or the manner in which he would want it expressed to him…words of affirmation and acts of service? One thing is for certain about X6, and that is the fact that he’s very direct in just about everything that he does. It’s the most efficient way of doing things, so he’d probably want to be efficient in expressing love, as well, and words of affirmation is probably the most direct way that he could do that. A simple ‘I love you’ would probably suffice for him. As for the acts of service, putting forth the effort to keep somebody alive means a lot coming from him, especially if it wasn’t something that he was ordered to do.
  * Maxson 
    * Based on his background, it doesn’t really seem like Maxson is too familiar with affection. For his own safety, his mother sent him off at a young age, and he was raised around soldiers who were more concerned with training him over anything else, and then when you consider how young he was when he became Elder and how much of his time was taken up by that…yeah, he hasn’t had a whole lot of love or affection in his life. Because of that, he’s just happy to finally have someone who shows him genuine warmth, and simple expressions of love are really all that he wants and needs. Another side effect of this is that he can be a bit awkward when it comes to expressing love, but he tries. And since simple is the way to go, simple words of affirmation will mean the world to him. He mainly just wants to hear how his partner feels about him, but compliments and whatnot would be fine, too, so long as they’re more personal and not tied to his position as Elder. The reason for this is because everyone under his command commends him on his leadership on a daily basis, and he’d just rather hear something more personal from his partner. Simple acts of physical affection and touch also work really well with him.




	3. Companions React: Exhausted Sole Falls into Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request that I took over on Tumblr: "I got one for you: Companions react to Sole getting so caught up in helping others they forget to take care of themselves and get proper sleep and it ends up biting them in the ass"
> 
> Warnings: none

Exhaustion wasn't something that Sole was completely unfamiliar with. They had faced it many times in their pre-War life, especially after Shaun had been born, and because of that, they didn't think anything about facing it again.

That was a mistake.

In most cases, exhaustion wouldn't have got you killed in a pre-War world, but in the post-apocalyptic nuclear Wasteland, it would get you killed in almost every scenario. Sole learned that the hard way.

After learning the truth about Shaun and the Institute, helping people was one of the few things that kept Sole going in the new, unforgiving world that they found themselves in, and they dedicated their every waking moment to it. If they had to go without food or sleep to do so, so be it, so long as they helped everyone that needed it. Sole didn't necessarily consider themselves a hero, but they knew that the world would never get better if people didn't help each other, and they would give anything to fix the world so people could live peacefully again.

This was Sole's obsession, and although it was born from good intentions, it was still dangerous, not so much for others, but for Sole.

It had been days since Sole had properly slept, and as much as they tried to deny it, they were running on fumes. They were so dead set on making it to the next settlement to offer them help, that they didn't even notice the feral Ghoul wandering out of a nearby ruined building, but it sure as hell noticed them, and before Sole knew it, they were being pushed to the ground, the feral's decaying hands poised to tear at their face. 

There was nothing that Sole could do, and they closed their eyes, bracing for their impending death and the eternal slumber that they would fall victim to, sure that nothing could save them, but then a bullet rang through the air. The feral fell dead, and Sole looked around them, only to see their companion rushing over to them…

* * *

**Cait**

  * "What the hell is wrong with you?!"
  * She will quickly take the feral's place, kneeling over Sole and yanking them up by the front of their shirt so they have to look her in the eyes while she yells at them.
  * She's pretty pissed, needless to say.
  * There aren't many people that Cait trusts and cares about in the world, and seeing one of those precious few nearly torn to shreds because they refused to take care of themselves will set off a righteous fury in her like nothing else could.
  * She's tempted to punch them for their negligence, but by some miracle, she restrains herself.
  * She will make them rest before setting out again, and she won't take any objections to that. Sole will sleep whether they want to or not, even if she has to indulge herself in that punch to make it happen.



**Curie**

  * "Oh! Why did you not say something?"
  * It's actually a bit surprising that she let Sole get to this point, because with all of her medical knowledge, Curie is no stranger to the signs of exhaustion.
  * Maybe Sole just hid their symptoms a little too well, but whatever the case may be, she'll be putting Sole on a bit of a lockdown for a while at the nearest bit of shelter that she can find.
  * She'll monitor them herself for that entire time, and she won't medically clear them for travel until she is 100% sure that something like this won't happen again.
  * She will also insist on giving Sole more frequent checkups for that same reason.



**Danse**

  * "I expected better from you, Soldier."
  * He's mostly just disappointed in Sole.
  * He expected them to take better care of themselves, especially while they had such an important mission (taking down the Institute) that they were so close to finishing.
  * He expected more from them as a member of the Brotherhood, and he hoped for more from them as a friend.
  * His disappointment mainly stems from his concern for their well-being, and he will put a halt to everything that they were doing until Sole rests.
  * He will also make them get a checkup from Cade when they return to the Prydwen, and he'll make sure that they don't budge until Cade clears them for travel again, because he refuses to let another comrade and friend die on his watch.



**Deacon**

  * He'll hide it well, but Deacon is actually really worried about Sole.
  * Before the feral incident, he tried to sneakily get Sole to take a break, complaining that he was tired and that he was the one who needed a break instead, but that obviously didn't work.
  * He was trying to spare their pride since he knew how important helping others was to them, but after the feral almost clawed their face off, the gloves will come off and he'll finally say something to them.
  * "Look buddy, you need a rest. You won't be able to help anyone as chewed up minced meat."
  * His tone will be completely serious, and that in and of itself is enough to make Sole rest for a bit.
  * He'll keep a close eye on them from then on out, and if Sole gets any worse, he'll bring them to Carrington, and he'd really like to avoid that, for several reasons.



**Hancock**

  * "And I thought I was tripping pretty hard."
  * He'll keep things jovial because he doesn't want to make Sole feel any worse than they already do, but he's undeniably worried about them.
  * "You need an upper, buddy?"
  * He won't actually give them chems, but he sure as hell will take some himself, and those chems will definitely be downers so he has an excuse to make Sole stop traveling for awhile.
  * The chems will conveniently last until he thinks that Sole has had enough rest, and he will repeat this performance as often as necessary until Sole starts taking care of themselves again.



**MacCready**

  * "Do you want to get ripped apart by ferals?!"
  * The situation hits him pretty hard at a deep level, for obvious reasons.
  * Mac feels like he can never truly repay Sole for what they did for Duncan, and in that split second before he took the feral out, he was afraid that he had truly and utterly failed the person who saved his son, in the exact same way that he failed Lucy.
  * It hit him hard, and it hurt.
  * He's relieved that he was able to save them in time, but he's pissed that the situation happened to begin with, so he'll berate Sole for a bit until he calms down.
  * He won't necessarily make Sole take a break, but he will take point on whatever it is that they're doing, regardless of any objections that Sole might have.



**Nick Valentine**

  * "Look, we can't have you sleepwalking your way through the Commonwealth."
  * His reaction is pretty calm, but that's not because he's any less concerned than any of the other companions.
  * He's worried about Sole, but he probably saw this coming a mile away.
  * He has strong memories of human Nick working himself to a similar point of exhaustion, so it wasn't hard for him to see this coming, and he was ready for it because of that.
  * He also knows how stubborn Sole can be when it comes to helping others, so he figured they'd need to learn the hard way why they had to keep taking care of themselves.
  * Needless to say, with his own personal lecture to go along with this hard-learned lesson, Sole will gladly take a rest before they move out again.



**Old Longfellow**

  * "You're not gonna survive out here for long if you don't rest some time, but if you want to keep goin’, I won't argue with you."
  * He also knows that Sole will have to learn the hard way, so he pushes them to keep going.
  * He thinks that this is the best time for them to learn this lesson, too, since they're already shaken up from the feral, and he also knows that they'll still be safe because he's watching their back.
  * He'll keep pushing them until they finally break down and can't keep going any longer.
  * He'll make them realize just how truly miserable they feel, and just how open they left themselves because their senses were dulled by their exhaustion, pointing out that if it hadn't been for him, the same thing would have happened again numerous times.
  * He'll be straight to the point with all of this, and it'll be more than enough to make Sole realize that he's right, and that they need to rest to help people to the best of their abilities.



**Piper**

  * "Take it easy, Blue! I know you're itching to help people, but you kind of have to stick around and, you know, stay alive to do that!"
  * She's a little exasperated that Sole put such little thought to their own wellbeing.
  * Like, it utterly baffles her that someone who focuses so much on every little problem that everyone else has could be so oblivious to their own ailments.
  * She'll tell them that, too, in a long, frustrated rant that Sole is bound to fall asleep during, and even if they don't, she'll still rant long enough that they'll have had plenty of time to unwind a little.
  * It's certainly not a conventional method of getting Sole to take a break, but it's undeniably effective.



**Porter Gage**

  * "Why the hell are you lookin' so weak, boss?!"
  * He's pretty disappointed and pissed that Sole let themselves get into such a poor position.
  * Weakness has a very high price in the Wasteland, especially when you're running around with raiders, and Gage would rather Sole not have to pay that price, not just for their sake, but also because he would probably have to share in that expense, as well.
  * He knows that he can't let something like this happen again and that Sole needs to shape up, so he'll tell them that, and he won't leave any room for argument.
  * He will also tell Sole that they need to stop wasting their time on helping a bunch of weak nobodies, but he knows that's a bit of a long shot. He can still try, though.



**Preston Garvey**

  * "General! Are you alright?"
  * Just pure concern right here.
  * Preston knows what Sole is going through because he's been through it himself.
  * He understands that unbrittled need to help others because that same need haunts him every day.
  * He also knows what that need can lead to.
  * His failure at Quincy broke him, and he almost didn't make it through that. He doesn't want Sole to go through the same thing, especially when the Commonwealth depends on them so much.
  * He'll practically beg them to rest, telling them that they'd never forgive themselves if they failed to help someone because they neglected to take care of themselves, and that is bound to strike an emotional chord with Sole, especially once Preston makes the connection to Quincy and his own struggles.



**X6-88**

  * "Unacceptable. We're leaving. Now."
  * X6 thinks that helping Wastelanders is a waste of time anyway, so he will have no issue relaying Sole back to the Institute at the first sign that there's something wrong with them.
  * Looking out for Sole is his priority, his mission, and he won't fail in that mission, no matter how much Sole argues against it.



**Strong**

  * "Hmph. Human weak. Never find Milk of Human Kindness like this."
  * Strong is on his own mission and he won't let a little bit of exhaustion get in the way of that.
  * If Sole can't keep going to do what they need to do and to help him with that mission, then he'll just carry them so they have to help him anyway.
  * Sole might as well just catch some sleep while he does that.



**Ada & Codsworth**

  * Ada: "Sir/Ma'am! I cannot advise that you go any further."
  * Codsworth: "Oh, Sir/Mum, I do wish that you would get some rest! I'm worried that you won't make it home at this rate!"
  * These two have pretty similar reactions, in that they will voice their concerns, but they won't actually do much to stop Sole if they want to keep going since they both have an inherent desire to serve and follow orders.
  * However, with how often they voice this concern (especially Codsworth), Sole will probably rest just to get them to stop.




	4. Fallout Greatest Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons that randomly came to mind. 
> 
> Warnings: These are heavily tied to each character's background, so if they have a rough background, chances are that the headcanons will be sad, as well.

  * Cait 
    * Cait is terrified of becoming her parents. Even while they rot in the graves that she put them in herself, Cait's parents still manage to haunt her every day; the memories of abuse and betrayal that they left her with aren't easily forgotten, no matter how hard she tries, and no matter how many chems she takes to try to purge them from her mind. Those memories have also left her with a deep-seated fear of being left behind, betrayed all over again while those who took advantage of her move forward without her. She has a lot of trust issues because of these fears, and the thought of being anything like her parents, of doing to someone else what they did to her, makes Cait more nauseous than any hangover or withdrawals ever could.


  * Curie

    * Being useless. Curie put everything on the line, down to her very life, just so she could be more useful to others. Becoming a synth, gaining the capacity for inspiration and a greater ability to learn- all of it was in the hope that she would be of greater use to mankind, and the thought of all of that being in vain never fails to throw her into a panic, and a feeling of aimless hopelessness never fails to wash hover her whenever she goes for any extended period of time without making a new discover that will be beneficial to others or at least making some progress towards one.



  * Danse

    * Danse is haunted by the fear of losing himself, which makes the truth of what he really is all the more heartbreaking. Maybe at some subconscious level, he always knew what he really was, because this fear has been with him since his earliest memories. Maybe those memories are what birthed this great fear of his in the first place, those fake memories of a fictitious life that he never really lived; he already lost himself once for one reason or another, whether he can remember it happening or not, and maybe this fear was just his mind’s way of trying to tell him not to let it happen again. Whatever the case may be, the more conviction that he felt towards the Brotherhood's ideals and the more he felt like he belonged with them, the stronger his fear grew, and now that it came to fruition all over again…he's not sure that he can handle it happening again.



  * Deacon

    * It's almost hard to even think of what Deacon's greatest fear might be, given that we hardly know anything about Deacon. He may have told us the truth about his past, but given that he is a known pathological liar, that could have all been a lie as well, but in those lies, you can find the fear that Deacon tries to hide so desperately: the fear of himself. Whether he really was a bigot towards synths, whether his past really did lead to the murder of his wife, or if none of that was true at all, for some reason, Deacon fears himself, what he has done, what he will do, what he wants to do. Even if he has never revealed the whole truth of his past or of who he really is, he obviously did something egregious enough to instill this fear in himself, and he will go to his grave ensuring that no one else sees the entirety of that truth.



  * Hancock

    * Hancock is terrified of repeating the past, namely as it relates to what happened to the ghouls in Diamond City. It's a past that he simultaneously tries his damnedest to forget every day yet also refuses to let himself forget. He's haunted by the guilt of this past, but he also tries to use that guilt as motivation to do better. It's a guilt that he's reminded of every time that he looks into a mirror, and he refuses to let that guilt grow any stronger. Because of this past, he will never stand by idly while good, innocent people suffer, and he will do everything in his power to ensure that bad things only happen to those who deserve it.



  * MacCready

    * There are two fears that occupy MacCready’s mind, and those are failing his son and becoming a monster, and the two are intertwined in a way. Duncan means everything to Mac; that's his baby, his progeny, and he's one of the last few pieces of Lucy that Mac still has. Mac wants to be a good father more than anything, to do right by his son, and he would die for Duncan in a heartbeat if the need arose, and no matter how hard things get, he lives and keeps going to ensure that his son stays safe. He can't stand the thought of failing his son, and that thought would be an imminent reality if he became a monster, which he was on the verge of doing while he was with the Gunners. The caps were great, and they all went towards saving Duncan, but the actions that he took to get those caps and what he saw the Gunners doing were things that he knew his son would be ashamed of him for.



  * Nick Valentine

    * Pre-Far Harbor, Nick feared the possibility of not doing the right thing. The Wasteland is an awful, merciless place, and with memories of what the world used to be like, Nick is even more aware of and impacted by this than most. Even in such a desolate world, though, Nick still hasn't lost hope, and he believes that doing the right thing, that giving people a helping hand when they need it the most, is the only way to make the world better for everyone. After Far Harbor, though, he's more afraid of forgetting himself, and in good reason, too. Not only is it highly probable to happen, but if he can't even remember who he is and why he's doing what he's doing, how can he even remember what the right thing is?



  * Old Longfellow

    * Stagnation. Even in his old age, Old Longfellow isn't one to sit around while the world passes him by. Stagnation means death to Old Longfellow, and like most people, he tends to try to avoid that. A life of stagnation means a life with nothing to do, nothing to work for, and that is a meaningless life in his opinion, one that’s hardly even worth calling a life at all. Old Longfellow, even in such a harsh world and even though he may seem so bitter, is still fascinated by life, especially with all of the adventures and twists and turns that it entails, and stagnation would mean that he's lost all of that. It's not necessarily death that he's afraid of since he knows that’s unavoidable, but it's the thought of not having truly lived in the first place that terrifies him.



  * Piper

    * Piper fears the unknown, of not knowing when being out of the loop means certain death in this unforgiving world. She will seek out the truth no matter what the cost, although that tenacity has led to a few more fears for her. People turned their backs on her when she became Diamond City’s 'nosy reporter'; everybody has something to hide, and they don't exactly like the thought of her airing out their dirty laundry for everyone to see. She's constantly looking behind her, afraid that someone will betray her in her quest for the truth, and that she'll leave Nat behind in a world full of lies.



  * Porter Gage

    * Losing. Gage doesn't like the thought of losing in general, but the lost that terrifies him the most is the possibility of losing to the world and to the life that it put him in. He was born into a pretty rough situation, as most people are in the Wasteland, but unlike many others, Gage refuses to be a victim of those circumstances, and he's going to live his life to the fullest even if it kills him. He wants to conquer the world that wants nothing more than to bring him to his knees, to survive and thrive so he can laugh at the 'fate’ that the world tried to fuck him over with. The thought of failing in that goal terrifies him, and he will avoid that fear at all costs, no matter who else might suffer in the process.



  * Preston

    * Preston fears failure. Preston has dedicated his life to the Minutemen, to helping the people of the Commonwealth and trying to rebuild the world. Because of this dedication, failure to him means the failure of the Minutemen, and the failure of the Minutemen would mean the death of the Commonwealth in his mind. This fear has already come to fruition once with the Quincy Massacre, and that nearly broke him. If his saving grace hadn’t wandered out of the Vault shortly after that horrific event, he wouldn't have survived much longer, and he can’t even begin to imagine what a repeat of something like that would do to him.



  * X6-88

    * X6-88 also fears failure, although the specifics of his fear are a bit different from everyone else's. X6 specifically fears failing his mission, whatever that may be at the time, because as agent of the Institute, even as a highly trained Courser, failing his mission would mean death, whether that death happens because of the mission itself or because the Institute chose to discard him because his failure made him obsolete. As cold and calculated as he is, X6 still fears death and he truly despises that about himself because there's nothing efficient about fear and he feels like it makes him weak just like the pathetic Wastelanders that he despises so much.



  * Maxson

    * Maxson's greatest fear is losing control, whether that be of the Brotherhood or of his own life, but more so the first option, mainly because he feels like he never really had control over the second one. From the day he was born, he never really had control over his own destiny; the Brotherhood always believed that he was destined for greatness because of his lineage, so greatness is what he was pushed towards whether he wanted it or not. Failure was not an option, no matter how much he craved it so he could pursue some sort of normalcy instead of what had been laid before him. Failure was not an option so when he eventually achieved the greatness that he had supposedly been destined for, he feared losing control again, this time over the Brotherhood that was put under his command. Even with that lack of control over his early life, Arthur still loves the Brotherhood, and he fears that losing control again will mean the death of everything that he loves.





	5. Companions Think That Sole Fell Off of Trinity Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request that I received over on my Tumblr blog (http://thevaultturtle.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Request: 'Companions React- SS being backed up against a high ledge during heavy fire, companions showing up just in time, getting distracted by the fight and then assuming Sole had fallen off? Like, looking over the edge in panic,but it's fine, they just pop up behind like; thanks for the help!'
> 
> Warnings: none

Trinity Tower wasn't a place that Sole thought they'd ever return to again, but fate obviously had different plans for them. The tower had been bad enough the first time around, and while they did get Strong out of the deal while successfully saving the unfortunate radio host Rex Goodman, the risk of going inside such a tall, dilapidated building wasn't something that Sole cared to take again. The height of the building was bad enough, but with so many walls destroyed and the floors crumbling under any significant amount of weight, it made Sole uneasy, to say the least, especially since it was in even worse shape than before.

The whole thing made their companion uneasy, too, but duty called. Super Mutants had come back, as they always seemed to do, and occupied the tower yet again, and they managed to snatch up a few settlers in the process. Sole now had to rescue those settlers before they were either eaten or turned into Super Mutants themselves, and of course they were all being held at the very top of the tower.

It wasn't so bad at first. There weren't nearly as many Super Mutants in the tower as there had been the first time that Sole went through it, or at least, there weren't as many on the first few floors. Much to Sole's luck, though, it turned out that most of the Super Mutants were camped out at the top of the tower, guarding their quarry and chomping at the bit to shoot something. They were happy to make Sole that something.

Bullets flew freely and Sole cursed every life choice that they had ever made. A few grenades would have made things so much easier, but with the building as weak as it was and the settlers in such a precarious place, grenades weren't an option. Guns weren't a great option, either, because it would have been tragic if they came all this way just for the settlers to be taken out by stray bullets. Every shot that Sole and their companion took was calculated, cautious in every way so they could avoid that very scenario, and while some of the Super Mutants were taken out and the rest were significantly weakened and injured, the ones that were left were still fighting tooth and nail to keep the tower and their victims.

Sole ended up having to move around the top floor to get a better shot at the Mutants, and while the settlers were safely out of sight in that new position, Sole had gotten awfully close to the edge of the building, only inches away from plunging down to the streets below. Their movement also drew the attention of all the remaining Super Mutants, and Sole had no choice but to take cover, diving behind a large chunk of fallen debris.

At least they weren't so close to the edge anymore…

Sole stayed in hiding while the Mutants still shot in their direction, but it seemed like the tempo of at least one of the streams of fire increased dramatically, and they heard their companions shouting their name in the distance. It seemed like hardly any time at all passed after that before all of the gunfire stopped completely, and the silence was only broken by Sole's companion shouting their name again...

**Cait**

  * Cait tore through the rest of the Super Mutants like her life depended on it (because her friend's life **did** depend on it), but when Sole didn't come out as soon as the gunfire stopped, she thinks that Sole fell off of the edge of the building, and she gets pissed.

  * She's mad at herself for not stopping the Mutants in time, she's mad at Sole for getting too close to the edge in the first damn place, and she's mad at the Super Mutants.

  * She chooses to take out that anger and frustration on the Mutants, stomping on their corpses until she can't feel her foot anymore.

  * Sole finally pops out when they hear the bone crushing under Cait's boot, and they have to call her name several times, eventually having to shout it, before she finally stops.

  * She's shocked to see them, and then she gets mad that they scared her like that, but then she quickly gets over everything because by then she is just so damn ready to leave Trinity Tower and never see it again.




**Curie**

  * Curie immediately runs for the top floor's lift, the settlers completely forgotten as she rushes to get to the ground as fast and safely as she can.

  * She's also running through every medical procedure and medicine that she knows, trying to think of how she could save someone that fell from so high, but she's got nothing.

  * She knows that she'll be lucky if Sole is even still recognizable by the time that she reaches them, but she still has to try, because she owes it to them for everything that they've done for her.

  * She's pretty despondent when she hits the button to make the lift go down, on the verge of tears even, and she legitimately screams when she hears Sole calling her name from nearby.

  * The lift had already started moving, though, so Curie will have to wait a minute before she can check on Sole, and while that frustrates her, she's still relieved that they're alright.




**Danse**

  * Sole will know that something's wrong when they hear (and feel) the telltale rumbling of someone running full speed in Power Armor.

  * They'll look over their cover just in time to see Danse bounding towards the edge of the building, apparently dead set on taking a leap off of it.

  * He'll see them just in time to stop himself, though, and then he'll play it off like he was just rushing over to check on them.

  * He was totally about to jump off of Trinity Tower, though.

  * His hope was that Sole hadn't hit the ground yet, and that if he jumped after them, the weight of his Power Armor would let him catch up to them and he'd be able to catch them, and then hopefully his Power Armor would hold up enough to protect them both from the fall.

  * It probably wasn't the best plan, but thankfully it also wasn't necessary.




**Deacon**

  * Poor Deacon is in such a dilemma.

  * He's pale and shaky, in part due to his fear of heights, but also because he's pretty sure that his friend just fell to their death.

  * He can barely feel his legs, like they might float out from under him, and they're more wobbly than they've ever been as he tries to go to the edge of the building.

  * He already feels like he's falling, thanks to the vertigo and to the overwhelming dread that's consuming him because the Commonwealth's (and his) only hope just got ripped away from the world in one of the most horrific ways possible.

  * He almost doesn't want to look, because that would make it real, but he knows that this isn't something that he can just ignore.

  * He's almost to the edge when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he's never been more terrified and relieved in his entire life.

  * Once he knows that Sole is safe, though, he'll leave the rest of the rescuing to them while he makes a quick exit from the tower, thankful to have solid ground under his feet again.




**Hancock**

  * "Aw, shit."

  * Hancock probably shouldn't have gotten so close to the tower's edge because of the hit of Jet that he took to get through the rest of the Super Mutants, but hey, he was worried.

  * It's not like he could have done much, but knowing is better than not knowing, and for all he knew, Sole was still hanging on for dear life.

  * He really did get too close to the edge, though, because he started tipping over it before he realized what was going on.

  * Thankfully Sole pulled him back in time to keep him from falling off, and he turned around to give them a cheerful 'thanks, pal!' before realizing who it was that saved him.

  * When it hits him, he just starts laughing.

  * Jet or no Jet, the situation is just so funny to him for some reason, although some of that laughter is surely out of relief, too.




**MacCready**

  * Mac just freezes, like, this can't be happening, this isn't real, there's no way that Sole is actually dead and dusted on the pavement.

  * He's in denial, and he refuses to look over the tower's edge because _ **it didn't happen**_.

  * He can barely breathe because he's so in shock, but with shaky legs, he'll complete his job and rescue the settlers.

  * Once they're all free, he'll have them go to a lower level while he stays at the top, leaning his head against one of the few intact walls and trying to figure out where everything went so, so wrong.

  * When he feels a poke on his shoulder, he turns around ready to give some settler a piece of his mind for not leaving him to himself for a moment, but when it's just Sole asking him if he's ready to hit the road, he chews them out for scaring the hell out of him instead.




**Nick Valentine**

  * It takes Nick a moment to process what had just happened, or at least what he thought had happened.

  * It's just not _fair_. Someone who's been through so much, who's had so much taken away from them so unfairly, shouldn't have such a horrible, sudden end, too.

  * The world was truly a cruel place, and it's with a reserved anger at that world that he makes his way to the edge of Trinity Tower, intent on seeing the evidence of its cruelty firsthand.

  * He notices Sole right before he gets there, and in all his years he has never needed a cigarette so badly.

  * He knows that it isn't possible for him to actually have a heart attack, but if anything could make that impossibility a really, it would be Sole dying, especially if he was there when it happened.

  * Needless to say, he'll be chain-smoking as he and Sole escort the settlers home.




**Old Longfellow**

  * The experienced hunter that he is, Old Longfellow is the only one who never lost sight of Sole, even with all of the Super Mutants still attacking.

  * Old Longfellow isn't one to lose sight of anything on a battlefield, whether that's his enemies or his allies, so he knew for a fact that Sole hadn't fallen off the tower.

  * They were both still in danger, though, so he focuses on taking out the rest of the Mutants while they're distracted by his companion.

  * Once they're all dead, he'll go over to Sole, making sure that they're alright and giving them some sound advice on the process.

  * "Might wanna stay away from the edge next time, cap'n, unless you got a pair of wings that I don't know about."




**Piper**

  * Piper can't even bring herself to go over to the edge.

  * She's absolutely distraught over the thought of Sole dying, especially since she knows what they've been through, and the realization that that just happened while she was supposed to have their back sends her reeling.

  * She's in tears, she can hardly see straight, and she can barely even breathe.

  * Her mind is stuck on the thought of Sole falling to their death, the captive settlers long forgotten even as they called out to her, and she didn't even see or hear Sole walking towards her.

  * Sole scares the daylights out of her when they ask her what's wrong.

  * She's torn between smacking them for scaring her like that and hugging them in relief, but she eventually settles for the hug, and she won't be letting Sole go for a while.




**Porter Gage**

  * Once he's mowed down the rest of the Super Mutants, Gage takes a long look at the battlefield in front of him, realizes that Sole is nowhere to be seen, and then remembers where he last saw them.

  * "Fuck."

  * He closes his eye, and prays to anyone that might be listening that this is all just a dream, that Sole really just didn't fall off of one of the tallest buildings in the Commonwealth.

  * That would be the shittiest turn that his luck had ever taken, and he's in total, despondent denial about it.

  * He doesn't expect a reply, but in one last fleeting, pitiful act of hope, Gage calls out to Sole, only to shout every curse word that he knows when Sole says 'what?' from right beside him.

  * The whole thing really makes him feel like an idiot, and he refuses to speak of it ever again.




**Preston Garvey**

  * Preston has the most panicked response out of all the companions.

  * He charges head first through the Super Mutants to try to get to Sole in the hope that they're still hanging on, and when the Mutants hold him back, he goes all out on them.

  * The Mutants get dispatched quickly, but in his panic, Preston managed to get injured.

  * Thankfully it isn't too bad, and he doesn't even realize that he's hurt when he finally makes it to the edge of Trinity Tower, and he frantically looks for Sole, hoping that they're hanging onto the ledge or that they managed to fall onto a lower level instead of the ground.

  * His heart drops when he doesn't see them, but he composes himself, knowing that this wasn't the time for mourning, that the settlers still needed to be freed.

  * He has accepted what happened and he's determined to brave through it as best as he can, which makes for a really awkward moment when Sole pops him with a Stimpak seconds later.

  * It's all very confusing for him, but he's happy nonetheless because they’re alright.




**X6-88**

  * X6.exe has stopped working.

  * X6 never thought that he would have an 'oh shit' moment in his life, but there it was.

  * He messed up. He messed up so bad that his charge literally fell off of a building, and now he's just using what he assumes will be some of the last few moments of his life to imagine all of the gruesome ways that the Institute will decommission him.

  * He now truly understands hopelessness, and he's half tempted to take a leap to join Sole, but he owes it to his makers to answer for his failures directly to them.

  * It's with grave conviction that he calls to be relayed back to the Institute, only to be shocked when Sole runs out to ask him where the hell he was going because their mission wasn't done yet.

  * It's probably the most shocked that any Courser has ever looked when returning to the Institute, and he will avoid all questions about it by relaying back to Trinity Tower immediately.





	6. Companions Seeing Sole's Face for the First Time (Mask to Cover Facial Scar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: 'Companions react to a Sole, who has a big facial scar, who has never been seen without a mask on, taking it off (or it falling off, someone else taking it off, etc) and they’re really really pretty? Like after all this time they thought they’d have the face of a supermutant or something but no they’re just super insecure and thought they were ugly. Thanks!🤟'
> 
> Notes: There's more of an emphasis on the mask in this, mainly because I don't think that scars would be that big of a deal to anyone in the Commonwealth. Everyone probably has some scars because of how harsh life is in the Wasteland, and they probably don't think anything of them because of that. 
> 
> Warnings: None, but the opening drabble is written a bit dramatically, for some reason...

Sole entered the Commonwealth as an enigma, as a mysterious figure, masked, with no known ties to the land that they walked. The Wastelanders who saw them didn't know what to make of them, and no one knew whether the stranger was friendly or hostile, if they would leave the Commonwealth to its own devices or doom it to even more despair and destruction.

It came to everyone's relief that neither of those scenarios were true.

The stranger, as it turned out, wanted to help the Commonwealth, to ease the burdens of its inhabitants and to see the decrepit land flourish against all odds. People began to look at the stranger, who they eventually knew as Sole, as a beacon of hope in their desolate world, although some of the mystery around Sole remained. Even as Sole gained companions and built new settlements within the Commonwealth, their mask always remained, hiding the face of the Commonwealth's new savior and drawing curious stares wherever they went.

Not even the companions that Sole held so dear to them had seen their face, and that had led to some interesting theories within that trusted inner circle. Some attributed the mask to a particularly harsh appearance, some deformity brought about by the Wasteland's endless cruelties or its never-ending radiation, while others thought it hid some secret identity, either some fame from the old world or unwanted notoriety in the new. A few were ambivalent towards the matter, knowing that whatever the case was, it was Sole's business and not theirs. Sole never made mention of why they wore the mask, so whatever theories they had, the companions all thought it best not to ask.

There was something intimate about the mask, as strange as that sounded, as if it was actually a part of Sole, and intruding on that bond just seemed wrong. So each of the companions pushed the matter to the back of their minds, carrying on with their work and barely even registering at times that Sole had a mask on because they so strongly associated it as part of their being.

The matter of the mask eventually came back, though, even though nobody intended for it to, especially not Sole.

Unfortunately, Deathclaws hardly cared about intentions, and Sole really did have the worst luck when it came to those oversized, murderous reptiles. The beast had been attempting to take Sole's head off with a swipe of its massive claws, and while Sole had just barely been able to dodge the attack, their mask hadn't been so lucky. The Deathclaw's deadly strike caught Sole's mask and ripped it right off of their face, sending it flying off into the distance, most likely to never be found again.

It alarmed Sole, but there wasn't much that they could do about it, not while the beast was still attacking them. The companion that was with them didn't even notice what had happened, at least not until the Deathclaw laid dead at their feet. They looked over at Sole to make sure that they were alright after such a close encounter, only to see that the mask was gone.

Sole looked incredible, and the only thing that marred their features was an old facial scar, and even though it was a bit large by most standards, it did absolutely nothing to detract from just how stunning they were, and their companion realized that whatever their theory for the mask had been, it was very, very wrong...

**Cait**

  * Cait is of the impression that Sole got into a fight that they couldn't handle, and that their face got really messed up because of that fight, so they started wearing a mask to cover up the damage.
  * After the fight with the Deathclaw, she turns around with the intent of teasing Sole for getting so close to the creature, only for the words to die in her mouth.
  * She's a bit shocked, but she would never admit to that.
  * She will, however, most definitely pop off a few flirty lines at Sole, just so they know that she likes what she’s seeing.



**Curie**

  * Curie assumed that Sole had a bad run-in with a heavy dose of radiation and that it left them disfigured.
  * She was actually wondering if it was something that she could fix for them, but she never asked Sole about it because she didn't want to make them uncomfortable.
  * After the fight, she goes to Sole with the intent of treating their injuries, only to momentarily pause when she sees their face uncovered for the first time.
  * And she's confused.
  * She doesn't understand why they would cover up their face when it looked so good, especially when the scar was the least noticeable thing about them.
  * She feels like it isn't her place to ask, though, so she'll carry on with Sole's treatment without voicing those opinions.



**Danse**

  * He so desperately wants to be one of the ambivalent ones about the whole mask issue, but he isn't.
  * He doesn't have any real theories as to why Sole covers their face, but he is genuinely curious about it, even if he doesn't want to be.
  * The thought that Sole had survived something horrific enough to scar them badly enough to warrant wearing a mask only makes his respect for them grow that much more, though, and he actually finds himself lost in thought on occasion, trying to imagine the epic battle that they went through.
  * When he sees their face, though, he's stunned.
  * He’s a bit overwhelmed because he wasn’t prepared for how stunning they were, but he quickly comes back to his senses once he remembers that they have a mission to get back to, so he’ll ask them if they’re alright and ready to continue, and then they’ll move on without much, of any, mention of the mask or scar.



**Deacon**

  * Deacon had mixed theories about the mask.
  * On the one hand, he doesn't think that there's anything wrong with their face. He understands feeling too guilty or hating yourself too much to want to look at your own face, so he figures they may be covering up for something along those lines.
  * On the other hand, his mind tends to wonder at the best of times, and his thoughts can get a bit fantastical about the issue. He has imagined up an amazing life of grandeur for Sole, of them having too much fame that they didn't know how to handle, so to avoid that issue in their new life, just in case someone had heard of them, they covered their face.
  * He's a little disappointed that that fantasy doesn't turn out to be true, but he's glad that it isn't something worse than a scar.
  * He'll give them a cheeky 'Lookin' good, boss' before wandering off to keep watch while they loot the Deathclaw's corpse.



**Hancock**

  * Similar to Deacon, he understands not wanting to look yourself in the face ever again since that's why he got his Ghoul makeover to begin with, so he figures that Sole might be in a similar predicament.
  * That thought honestly breaks his heart, because he likes Sole, and he knows that they're a good person and he would never wish that hardship on them.
  * The thought of Sole going through that pain legitimately keeps him up at night, so he's beyond relieved that his theory turns out to be wrong.
  * He'll make a few cheeky comments about how good looking they are and that a scar can't change that, but he won't go too far with it because he can put two and two together and he knows that they're self-conscious about it.



**MacCready**

  * Mac's more in line with the fame theory, although it's not a very typical type of fame that he's thinking of.
  * He thinks that Sole has a bounty on their head, and a rather large one at that.
  * It makes perfect sense to him, especially after they were so keen on helping him take out a waystation of Gunners.
  * He's had this theory ever since he first met Sole, and for a split second before he got to know them more, he thought about cashing in on that bounty, especially if they failed to pay him for his work.
  * Obviously things didn't turn out that way, but he was still always on guard going into any major settlements with Sole, just in case he had to protect them from someone wanting to take that bounty for themselves.
  * When he sees their face, he realizes that his theory could still be true, but he's also in awe of how amazing Sole looks.
  * He's embarrassed by the blush that he can't stop, but that's about as far as his reaction goes.



**Nick Valentine**

  * Nick is truly ambivalent about the mask.
  * He's not curious about it in the least bit, and he doesn't have any theories for why they wear it because he truly believed that it isn't any of his business.
  * Because of that, he's not terribly shocked by the reveal.
  * He notices the scar, and if they want to talk to him about it then he's all ears and he'll counsel them as best he can, but beyond that, he's still ambivalent about it.



**Old Longfellow**

  * Somehow Old Longfellow is even more ambivalent about the mask than Nick.
  * Like, he doesn't care about it so much that, assuming he even notices that they’re wearing a mask in the first place, he doesn't even think that it's strange for them to wear a mask constantly.
  * That ambivalence stretches out to the reveal, as well, and he probably won't even notice the mask's absence.
  * He'll take a shot to commemorate the Deathclaw kill, and then he'll go on with his day.



**Piper**

  * Oh, she is dying to get the scoop on the mask.
  * She wants to respect her friend's privacy, of course, but…she's also a reporter.
  * The truth is what she lives for, plus she’s just plainly curious about it.
  * She buys into the fame theory, and she just hopes that it's a good fame that they're hiding and not a McDonough-corrupt-politician-and-traitor type of fame.
  * She's always keeping an eye on Sole just so she can try to get a peak under the mask, and she's a little miffed that that never works out in her favor.
  * She's also miffed when the reveal happens and she find out that Sole is just a regular person (albeit one with a heart of gold and the tenacity to go with it).
  * She still finds it intriguing, but it's not quite as dramatic as she had hoped.
  * She'll still appreciate the view, though, and she'll even tease them with a 'Hey, Blue, who knew you were so cute under there?' before they move on.



**Porter Gage**

  * Gage would have bet good caps on the theory that Sole's face got messed up in a fight.
  * He knows that they can handle themselves, hell, they wouldn't have made it to Nuka World if they couldn't, but he's also firmly aware of the fact that shit happens.
  * Even the strongest can have an off day, although he doesn't understand why they would hide their face if that was the case.
  * If they have a bunch of scars, he thinks that they should show them off, because not only would it look badass, it would be effective as hell as an intimidation factor.
  * He's mildly disappointed when he finds out that the scar isn't that bad, but he'll still try to convince them to leave the mask off, for the reasons previously mentioned, and, well, he'd like to keep looking at them, because damn.



**Preston Garvey**

  * He's undeniably curious about it, but overall, it's not that big of a deal to him.
  * He'd like to know why they wear the mask, but it's not going to kill him to not know.
  * He does get distressed by the thought of them getting hurt enough to have to wear a mask afterwards, but that's as far as his thoughts on the matter go.
  * When the reveal happens, he obviously notices how good they look, but he's more concerned about the scar, or more specifically, how they got it.
  * He truly can't stand the thought of Sole being hurt, or having ever been hurt, and he hopes that they'll feel comfortable enough with him at some point to tell him how they got the scar, just like he told them about Quincy and how it affected him.



**X6-88**

  * He's ambivalent towards it, and he has a pretty damn good reason for that.
  * The Institute knows.
  * Not only do they have Sole's ID picture from their Vault files, but they've kept up with Sole since they left Vault 111, so they know about every single scar that Sole has.
  * He probably wouldn't care even if he didn't have that info, but, the more you know.




	7. Danse: NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just a bunch of NSFW headcanons based off a Tumblr game. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW

**A: Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Danse gets super cuddly after sex. He wants to make his partner feel safe during what could be a very vulnerable time for them, so he tends to have them lay on him in some way, typically with their head on his chest while he wraps an arm around them and his hand gently strokes their back. This isn't purely for their sake, either. This extra bit of contact after such an intimate act also makes him feel more secure, in himself and in his relationship with his partner. It makes him feel like he truly belongs with them, and it helps to satisfy the protective urge that he constantly feels towards his partner.




**B: Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner)**

  * Danse loves his partner's eye. They're just so reflective of what his partner is feeling, whether that's in everyday life or during sex, and he'll never get tired of seeing the almost drunk, hazy look in his partner's eyes whenever he's doing a good job of making them feel good. Just thinking about that look can get him riled up and ready to go in seconds.

  * Since his Power Armor doesn't exactly count for this, Danse doesn't really have a favorite part of himself. He's never really given it much thought before, but if he absolutely had to choose, it'd probably be his chest, just because that's where he likes his partner to lay after sex.




**C: Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * He has got to have some of the most average cum that you could imagine, simply because he's a synth and his body was manufactured, and it's highly doubtful that the Institute cared to put too much variety in all the glands that make cum. The glands are probably completely uniform, churning out a very average amount of cum that has a very average consistency. As for where he prefers to come, he'd prefer to do it inside of his partner because he finds it to be more intimate, but if he has a female partner, he will ignore that preference for obvious reasons, at least until he finds out that he's a synth since that particular worry wouldn't apply anymore (as far as we know).




**D: Dirty Secret**

  * During Recon Squad Gladius' initial travel to the Commonwealth, Danse involuntarily ended up hearing several of his squad members 'taking care of themselves' at several times throughout the journey. It's to be expected when you're traveling in such close quarters with a squad that's mostly in its physical prime, and it's not like they weren't trying to be discrete about it, but Danse has been able to maintain some pretty damn good hearing throughout the years. It shouldn't have been much of a problem, a bit embarrassing, but that should have been it. Unfortunately, as will be discussed later, Danse has a bit of a thing for any sort of sexual noises, so this led to a bit of frustration for him, frustration that he was far too embarrassed to take care of. He was incredibly grateful for his Power Armor.




**E: Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * At some point after finding out that he was synth and that most of his memories were fabricated, it occurred to Danse that he didn't actually know when his sexual history began. He can't figure out where the fake memories end and the real ones begin, and it's a bit disconcerting for him. It can be assumed that all of the sexual encounters that he had while he was with the Brotherhood were real, so he has some experience that he actually experienced. He caught the eyes of quite a few of his fellow Brotherhood soldiers, and while he acted on a few of those interests, there were a whole lot more that he didn't act on, purely because he was so focused on his duties to the Brotherhood and training. So he has some experience, plus whatever 'experience' he had programmed into him.




**F: Favorite Position**

  * Danse favors intimate positions, particularly those that allow for a lot of eye contact, so positions like Gemini (where his partner is sitting on his lap, facing him while they hold onto each other, and both of them also have their legs extended while they both grind into each other) are right up his alley.

  * He also likes the Louis position for its similar setup (like Gemini, but he's in more of a kneeling position), plus it gives him plenty of opportunities to touch his partner and more leverage to fuck them with.

  * Missionary is also a safe bet for him, because it's versatile on its simplicity and it allows for plenty of eye contact.

  * He also really likes being ridden, and he prefers positions like Oasis (where his partner is on his lap again, facing him, kneeling with their knees on the outside of his hips while he sits with his legs outstretched) for this because it gives him close contact with his partner while they ride him, so he can put his hands and mouth to good use while they do that.




**G: Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Danse is definitely more serious during sex, as he is with just about everything else in life. While he can have some more casual bouts, overall, sex is a very intimate act for Danse, so he takes it very seriously, which doesn't allow for a lot of humor. He's not completely broody during sex or anything like that, so there will be plenty of smiles, just not a lot of outright laughter.




**H: Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * The typical Wastelander probably doesn't care too much for personal grooming of this kind since every day is a fight for survival, but since the Brotherhood offers a good bit of protection to its people, they would probably have more time to put some effort into that grooming. Danse still probably wouldn't put that much time into it because he has better things to do, but he'd at least keep everything a little trimmed so it wasn't too bushy, and what he has is just as dark as what he has up top.




**I: Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * It has been said here before and it'll be said again: sex is an incredibly intimate act for Danse. He sees it as the ultimate way to connect with his partner on what he could only describe as a spiritual level. It makes him feel closer to them and more bonded with them, and the hope of strengthening those bonds with them even further really drives Dance to please his partner that much more, to be more intimate with them. Sex with Danse outside of a relationship is great, but because of his want and need for intimacy and how fervently he pursues that through sex, sex with Danse while in a relationship with a partner that he loves is a damn near life-changing experience.




**J: Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * He thinks it's a waste of time overall, and that there are quite a few better ways for him to spend his rare free time, but...a man has his needs, and unless the Institute developed the greatest hormonal control in existence for its synths or they didn't give them any at all, then Danse has a lot of needs. He'll avoid it for as long as he can, but when he can't resist any longer, he'll make it a very quick affair, far, far away from any and all human life so nobody has a chance at catching him.




**K: Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * He has a healthy bit of an authority kink. Will he take control over his partner and dominate them whenever they ask him to? Yes, but what really sends him reeling is the reverse of that scenario. There's just something so invigorating yet relieving about giving his partner that much control over him, about putting that much trust in them, and he finds an intimacy in it that others might not see.

  * Voyeurism in a very closed setting. He loves watching his partner pleasure themselves, seeing every way that their body responds to ecstasy in action and in sound. It drives him absolutely wild.

  * He also just loves it when his partner talks to him during sex, whether they're telling him what they want, that they love what he's doing to them, or they're telling him those sweet nothings that make his head spin. Something about their voice just does things to him.




**L: Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  * It's kind of hard to have a favorite location for sex in a post-apocalyptic wasteland where you really just have to take what you can get location-wise, but overall, Danse prefers to have as much privacy as possible, in a place where his partner can be comfortable. If a private bedroom is available, fantastic, if not, he can make do.




**M: Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Gentleness and vulnerability. These may sound strange as turn-ons, but remember, Danse craves intimacy with his partner, and these are two very intimate things that will make him want that intimacy even more, typically through sex. And if his partner is showing him any type of gentleness after finding out he's a synth, this increases tenfold because it makes him feel like they accept him and it makes him feel human again.

  * Any sort of sexual movement or response. Danse pays a lot of attention to his partner, watching them and noticing every detail about them, and any subtle action that might indicate that they want him, or reminds him of a time when they were together, will get him going. This isn't just with his partner, though. Sexual sounds and actions in general just trigger something primal inside of him, which is what got him into trouble in his 'Dirty Secret'.

  * And if he tries to say that seeing his partner in Power Armor doesn't turn him on, he's lying. Any feat of strength or power from his partner will get his blood boiling for them in the best way.




**N: NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  * He's not going to do anything while he's on the clock. He has a duty to see to and he will be completely focused on that. His needs can wait until his job is complete, while he's in the Brotherhood and afterwards, because he's a mission-oriented person regardless of where he is in life.




**O: Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

  * He has mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, he'd rather just get to the main event, but on the other hand, he really, really likes going down on his partner. He's all about making his partner feel good, and oral can be pretty handy in doing that, plus the way that their body reacts to it is just…exquisite, in his opinion. For his partner's pleasure, his oral skills are pretty damn good, and he's really enthusiastic in going about everything, too. He won't turn down a blowjob, but they aren't high on his priority list.




**P: Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

  * Slow and sensual all the way because he wants to make every intimate moment with his partner last as long as possible. He'll turn things up a notch at his partners behest, but he'll always start off slow and gentle.




**Q: Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * They aren't his thing. Since life is so unpredictable in the Wasteland and tomorrow is never guaranteed, though, he'll have one if he has to just to be with his partner, but he definitely prefer proper sex.




**R: Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * He's far too cautious of a person for risks, and he's of the impression that life is already risky enough as it is. He’s definitely not fond of risking being caught in such a compromising situation, especially while his partner is in such a vulnerable state.




**S: Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * Look, not only is Danse in freaking amazing shape, but he's also a synth, which just adds to his conditioning that much more. He has yet to find a limit on how many rounds he can go for because his partners tend to tap out before he can even get close to that point. His refractory period is also damn near nonexistent, so… Danse has some stamina, to say the least.




**T: Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Do sex toys even still exist in the Fallout universe? Assuming that they do, Danse probably wouldn't be into them. They might even confuse him to some extent. Who would really need one with him, anyway, when he has that stamina and is so dedicated to his partner's pleasure?




**U: Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * If this is something that his partner wants, they'll have to mention it to him and then tell him exactly what it is that they want. He'll do it, but teasing is not something that he naturally thinks to do. He's too blunt and straightforward for it to be.




**V: Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * He's not terribly loud, which is very purposeful on his part because he wants to hear every little sound that his partner makes, but he does let out these quiet, breathy grunts that are toe-curling on their own.




**W: Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

  * We've already established that gentleness is a surefire way to get Danse going, but for maximum effectiveness with that, his partner should hold him and go for the hair. They need to make him feel safe, wrapping their arms around him and letting him rest his head against their chest (so this would have to be while he was sitting or lying down because he's kind of a big guy). And then, once they run their fingers through his hair, gently scraping them against his scalp, they'll hear him let out a soft sigh. It is far from a sigh of relief, though. That feeling sent a shiver down his spine, and that shiver made his whole body tense with little crackles of ecstasy, so that sigh was more or less a light moan indicative of things to come.




**X: X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * How does the Institute determine synth dick size? Do they throw some variety into the genes or are they all pretty much uniform? We'll assume there's variety, because Danse just had the essence of being **thick**. He's a little above average at about 5 ¾ inches erect (if you're going with the average of 5 ⅕ inches). Girth-wise, he's well above the average (which is about 4 ⅗ inches), coming in at nearly 6 inches while he's hard.




**Y: Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * He has a pretty decent sex drive just because he so desperately wants to be close to his partner, but really it’s completely dependent on them, because he can hold his urges back when he needs to, but he will also take any opportunity that he can to be close to them.




**Z: ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * Well, he doesn't really have a need to sleep because of what he is, and he doesn't really want to after sex, either. He'd rather stay up so he can watch over his partner, ensuring that they sleep peacefully, protecting them and holding them so he can feel them against him and remind himself that they're still with him.





End file.
